In the cable television (TV) and satellite TV industry, there is a need for the mapping of signal distribution networks. When a bundle of cables is presented, oftentimes it is quite difficult to determine the endpoint of each discrete cable, not only because of the number of cables, but because of the various locations that each discrete cable might be located. Furthermore, sometimes various components that are found in between point one and point two (termination point) of the respective cable may present a block to otherwise identifying the existence of the cable at a certain location. Many other industries also have similar needs. Mapping is defined as the ability to identify wiring or cable that is associated with the cable signal being sent to each room or destination, in a residential home, for example.
Existing mapping equipment utilizes voltage for mapping. However, such products are very limited in their mapping capabilities because many cable TV and satellite TV components block voltage or have other voltage blocking situations. Such existing products are not efficient for mapping/detecting through splitters, amplifiers, attenuators, water logged cables, severed cables and other most active and passive (dark) devices.
Many existing products or systems, for mapping signal distribution networks, have a complex and/or bulky design. Such products do not work efficiently over lengthy cable lines. Furthermore, cable television companies may use alternating current voltage to power amplifiers on large distribution systems that deliver cable television (CATV) signals to homes and businesses. While there are typically circuits in the distribution system and/or equipment designed to block the widespread distribution of AC voltage across the signal distribution lines, it is possible that some of the AC voltage may “leak” into the distribution cable system. From a safety standpoint, and from a television and cable distribution performance standpoint, the mitigation of the occurrence of alternating current (AC) voltage being transmitted across cable distribution lines is desired. It would therefore be an improvement in the art to also be able to detect for the presence of AC voltage “leaks” on the cable distribution line while also mapping the various cable distribution lines.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method (collectively a “system”) for mapping a signal distribution network in a simple, user-friendly, reliable, wider versatile usage, cost-efficient and time-efficient manner. Also, there exists a need for such a system to function despite voltage-blocking system components and other voltage blocking situations. Oftentimes, in current mapping strategies, it has been found that certain components found in residential cable systems, such as splitters, amplifiers, diplexers, and other passive/active components may inherently block voltages that are typically transmitted from existing mapping equipment, thereby skewing the mapping results from the existing equipment.